


i’m with you forever on this (trust me)

by truedinosaur



Series: steve bucky poetry [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christianity, Fluff, Love, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Poetry, Prose Poem, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Till Death Do Us Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truedinosaur/pseuds/truedinosaur
Summary: or: i’ll rewrite the whole damn bible if it means i can love you.





	i’m with you forever on this (trust me)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! 
> 
> poem inspired by @incorrectbucko’s tweet: 
> 
> “‘til the end of the line” literally means “til death do us part” and that’s a lot to unpack”

when we were ten,  
your mother dragged us to a wedding  
of your cousin’s,  
love and flowers blossomed in the spring warmth  
and you sat there in your brown suit,  
tailored by her,

as they said their vows  
as they said,

“till death do us part”

and all i could think of was that  
i didn’t want to live a life without you,  
i don’t want to be without you,  
till death do us part and even more. 

when we were sixteen,  
you told me you loved me,  
sweetly, softly,  
looking at your shoes with the holes in  
and i tilted your chin up and said 

“i love you too”

when we were twenty,  
i proposed, down on both knees  
as you sat on the bed  
professing the love you already knew existed,  
the wind catching my breathy question  
and i knew your answer,  
because true love is reassurance but  
asking anyway and hearing,

“yes, of course i will, buck.”

now we are twenty two,  
and you didn’t want to use the churches vows  
because the church doesn’t speak for us.  
we are stood with witnesses,  
close friends and family,  
and you promise,

“i’m with you ‘til the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a poetry instagram where i post similar things :) @coldsunrises


End file.
